Telepathy, High School, and Aphrodite
by nnabeth.a
Summary: Aphrodite turns up and performs a spell on Percy and Annabeth before they go to high school. Click to see what happens. Bold is Percy, italics are Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth hunches over her desk. She'd been working on this project for the past few months. It's her sweat, blood, and tears mixed in with a huge amount of lost sleep. Finally, she rules off, and the blueprint is complete. "Percy? Where are you?" Annabeth calls out to her boyfriend. It's 11 pm, and a school night, but Percy refuses to leave.

"Mmmhph. I love your pillow. Are you done? It's been ages and I'm bored." Percy complains. He stumbles out from the dark of her bedroom, hand over his green eyes. "MMMPHHH! Why is it so bright?! Apollo must've visited. Jeez."

Annabeth smiles. "Percy. It's 11 pm. My lights are on, that's all." Percy shakes his head.

"No, Annabeth, Apollo must've been here. I mean, he still hasn't. I mean he is here right now." He stumbles over his words and Annabeth laughs. "Annabeth. He's behind you, RIGHT NOW." She turns, and is greeted by Apollo's beaming white teeth and his, well, literally shining aura.

"HELLO THERE MY DEMIGODS. MY NAME IS APOLLO AND I AM HERE TODAY." Apollo grins. Both demigods look shellshocked, and believe it or not, they've felt the real sensation of being bombed. Annabeth recovers quickly, leaving Percy behind in the dust with his jaw wide open.

"My lord Apollo. How can I be of assistance to you?"

"Athena wants your education to continue in a regular high school. Poseidon requested for you to be in some mortal one. Ah- here it is," he rifles around in thin air before yanking a sheet of paper and passing it to Annabeth. "Goode High School," Apollo proclaims. Only then does Percy wake up.

"Wise Girl! That's mine! You can meet all my friends and help me with homework, and meet my… oh gods." His voice falters.

Poof! A shower of pink sparkles and confetti explodes in Annabeth's and Percy's faces. "My dears, you are just so adorable! Positively delicious! Edible, really." A clipped British voice cooes.

"Aphrodite?" Percy and Annabeth chorus. Now, Annabeth has had many, many, _many_, encounters with the Goddess of Love. None of them had been pleasant. In fact, Annabeth had grown to hate Aphrodite, even if she was the ancient Olympian, the oldest of them all. "What do you want?" Annabeth's voice could cut through butter.

"Percabeth is progressing _agonisingly_ slowly, dont'cha think? I mean, you barely even kiss. It's just talk, talk, talk, all the time. So I've come up with an idea!" Aphrodite beams. Apollo sniggers.

"I'm staying for the show. Might get interesting. I could even write a haiku about it. _Percy and Annabeth_, wait no, that's 6 syllables. _Perce and Annabeth, even though they are demigods_. Hmm, worth writing." Apollo drawls, and then it changes to pondering. Annabeth grits her teeth.

"You were saying, Aphrodite?"

"Right!" The goddess changes from a tall blonde British woman in a business suit to her normal appearance consisting of: long flowery pink dress and curling brown hair. "I'm going to release particles of a special spell I'd thought up with the help of Hecate, and you guys are my test subjects!"

_Oh my gods. _Annabeth curses in her mind. _Again. Not another one of her tricks. _She sighs. Percy seems confused. "Particles? What particles?"

'The ones drifting in the air right now, moving in your body."

"Can I still swim?" Annabeth groaned inwardly at Percy's question. _Percy, come on._

**Annabeth?**

_Percy?!_

**OH MY GODS. OH MY GODS. ARE YOU SPEAKING TO ME TELEPATHICALLY? This is so cool! We can go around pranking Connor and Travis back for years!**

_Percy. This is in no way good. _

**Whaaaat? No, it's good. See, now we don't need to talk!**

_Precisely. _

"Toodles! Love ya! Mwah!" With another cascade of pink and roses, Aphrodite leaves, along with Apollo. Percy and Annabeth commence an awkward staring contest and finally, Annabeth clears her throat.

"Percy. Let's just go to sleep. Maybe Athena can help us solve this. We'll go to her in Mt. Olympus tomorrow."

**Okay, but can I have a cookie?**

Annabeth laughs. Percy was kind of cute in that way, she guesses. She likes the way his green eyes twinkle and the way it feels like looking at the sea when you looked at his eyes.

**I know, right. I feel the same way when I look into the mirror everyday.**

_Oh shush, Seaweed Brain. This is what I meant when I said this isn't good. Your ego is big enough already- just go to sleep. _

They go into the bedroom, and crash onto the blankets. It's not really an issue for them anymore, what with dating and having been best friends for years. 5 seconds later, the room goes quiet and Annabeth begins to sink into sleep.

**Annabeth? Are you there? **

_Of course I'm here. I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU. I'M HOLDING YOUR HAND. _

**_Oh. Right. _**

Another 10 seconds pass.

**_Annabeth?_**

_WHAT?_

**Just wanted to say I love you.**

_Oh. Love you too. Now good night!_

10 minutes pass, and Percy is twitching in his blanket. The events of that night block out the terrifying memories of tartarus, and Annabeth sleeps peacefully next to Percy.

**Annabeth? I'm hungry. **

It's a surprise Percy survives Annabeth's wrath.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright rays of sunlight stream in through Annabeth's bedroom window. Annabeth grunts, and turns over in her sleep. Wait…_sunlight?!_ She sits up, startled, and reaches for the alarm clock. It blinks back. It's 7:30 am and Annabeth's going to be late. Very. She throws off the blankets and they land on a snoring Percy. "Percy, wake up. We're going to be late for school." Percy hides his head under a pillow and scrunches up the blankets around him. "Percy." Then Annabeth recalls the events of the previous night. She sucks in a deep breath, and screams as loud as she can mentally. _PERCY! WE'RE LATE! _The green-eyed boy bolts upright.

"Wha..what?" Then he promptly goes back to sleep. Annabeth grumbles in annoyance and walks over to the bathroom and comes out again with the shower head in her hands. She leans over and tuns the tap to the coldest side before flipping the switch on. Percy wakes up, finally, to a gush of ice water in his face and crashes to the floor. "Annabeth! What was that for?"

"To wake you up. Now hurry up, suck the water out and dry the room. We need to have breakfast."

"What if I refuse to clean the room?" Percy asks cheekily. Annabeth crosses her arms and glares at him. "Then you won't have breakfast. And I'll be making blue waffles the way your mom taught me to." Percy gulps and salutes.

"Yes, Ma'am." He clicks his fingers and the room instantly turns bone dry. "Was the click really necessary?" Annabeth laughs.

"No, I wanted to seem cool. Did it work?" Percy says hopefully. Annabeth shakes her head and strides out. Percy frowns. She's a hard one to please, he grumbles mentally as he gets into the shower. A voice drifts into his head and his eyes wide. _What did you say? _

**I, uh, nothing, Wise Girl. Go back to cooking or whatever it is Cooking Mama does in her video game. Or whatever girls do in the kitchen. I wouldn't know, because manly guys like me do not cook. **

_Percy, that's sexist. _Cue barely suppressed laughter.

He rinses off quickly and reaches for his clothes, moving out into the bedroom after he's done. "Watch the waffles while I shower, okay, Seaweed Brain? Even that shouldn't be too hard for you." Annabeth calls out.

**Why are we talking when we're telepathic? **Annabeth and Percy are staring at each other while they communicate, and it turns into an awkward silence.

_Just watch the waffles. _

**Can I eat the batter? **

_You'll make yourself sick if you eat too much so be careful. I left it in the wooden mixing bowl by the sink._

Percy swoops into the kitchen like a hungry baby goldfish and starts licking the wooden bowl as Annabeth runs to take a shower. He's contemplating finishing the batter when Annabeth screams from the bathroom. He scrambles for the bathroom, and then stops by the opaque glass door. _Percy, THERE'S A SPIDER AND IT'S MASSIVE. SAVE ME OH MY GODS HURRY UP. _

No time to waste. Percy bursts in and finds Annabeth crouched in a corner of the bathtub, one foot on the toilet and the other in the gleaming porcelain. On the other side of the bathroom is, well, nothing. "Annabeth? Are you hallucinating? Is it Tartarus?" Percy panics, and looks at Annabeth. He'd give her a hug, but she's, you know, in a towel. Only a towel. "Percy kill it kill it oh my gods. What are you waiting for?"

"Wise Girl? There's no spider."

She glares at him. "What do you mean there's no spider?" A moment of silence, and Annabeth's thought dropped like a coin. _Oh my gods. Tartarus has officially made me go crazy. I'm hallucinating. _Percy goes over and wraps her in a hug. They stay like that for several seconds as Annabeth wipes away a few rogue tears, memories of Tartarus swishing through her exhausted mind, before she mutters, "Seaweed Brain, let go. I need to shower." Percy turns bright red, rosebushes blooming on his cheeks.

"I…uh…waffles…watch…." he stammered as he tries to tear his eyes away from Annabeth in a towel before running out as fast as he can.

**Annabeth? **

_Yeah?_

**The waffles burned. **

_Oh, Percy…._

After a quick attempt at strawberry toast (Percy insisted on blueberry), the couple make their way to nearby Goode High School. Hordes and posses of kids spill into the wide hallways, chatting and shouting over the din. Annabeth goes straight to the office to pick up her schedule. Percy leans over her shoulder and attempts to read.

"Hkdfkhwmrm 2901?"

The old lady at the desk sighs. "Homeroom 2109," she says. Percy beams.

"WHOO WE GOT THE SAME HOMEROOM!" He then proceeds to perform a dance uncannily similar to the funky chicken. The office lady continues to recite Annabeth's timetable monotonously, and phrases trickle into Annabeth's mind. _AP Physics, AP Govn, AP Chem. Elective? _"Architecture, please." Suddenly the bell rings and Percy drags her to the only class they have together - English Language and Literature, taught by Mr Paul Blofis, Percy's stepdad.

"Nice to see you here, Percy, with…_Annabeth_?"

"Hi, Paul, I mean, Mr Blofis." Admiring whistles come from the guys as Annabeth replies and jealous glares hot as the Sun burn from the girls as they stare at Annabeth's and Percy's joined hands. There are several empty spaces, but none together. One's next to this massive football player with dark blonde hair and a sleazy grin, the other situated by a girl in a tiny miniskirt and loads upon loads of heavy makeup. **Annabeth, sit next to Nicole. I'll sit with Cal. **

_No problem. _They sit down at their respective places, and the girl scowls at Annabeth. "Annabeth? Would you like to introduce yourself?" Paul calls out.

Annabeth stands up. "Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. I'm from California. I'm…" She trails off, unsure about what to say. **Well, that's a first. **

"She's my girlfriend and best friend. We live together." _Percy! We only live together in New Rome! In Manhattan, you stay with your mom, remember? _

**I stay at your place 24/7 anyways. My mom's writing a novel, so it's not like she doesn't spend her time tapping away on her computer.**

A hushed gasp races around the room after Percy's statement which morphs into an incessant buzz of unhappiness and complaints of, "It's not fair!" Paul clears his throat and begins.

"Class, we'll be studying Macbeth and Shakespeare this semester. Hopefully we'll finish with a broader range of knowledge on Shakespearean work and for our final project there's going to be a play of A Midsummer's Night Dream. How's that?" His excitement is met with a collective round of bemoaning and yawns. **Annabeth? How well do you know Shakespeare?**

_Pretty well. But no copying off of me._

**But Wise Girl…please?**

_I'll help you but no copying. _

**I'm beaming internally right now. **

Right then, Nicole Richies turns around and flashes Percy a bright smile. "Hey, Percy, are you busy at lunch?" Annabeth glares at her.

"Yes, he is, with me at STAYTHEHELLAWAY and we'll be returning at HE'SMYBOYFRIEND. Understand?"

"Jeez, calm down. I was just inviting him to lunch, that's all." Nicole grouches.

**You know, you're kind of cute when you get jealous.**

Annabeth bristles. _I'm not jealous!_

**You get this adorable little scrunch right between your eyebrows and your ears turn kinda red. **

_I am not! _

**Whatever you say, Wise Girl. **Percy does a little salute to his girlfriend.


End file.
